New recruits
by alexandria.adkinsw
Summary: New Avengers new secrits and new stories


Chapter 1

Wait a minute there are eight files here and there are six of us, so why are there two other files here" Tony asked nervously. Well two other people are qualified to join the Avengers and I believe they will be arriving soon" Director fury said just before two kids appeared in the room. Holy shit did they just teleport in here" Tony asked. Yes, and Thalia, Jay please show your real age" Natasha said. How old are they" Bruce asked. If you look in there file then you will see" Director Fury answered. Does that seriously say she has teseract in her blood and the Super serum" Bruce said. Wait that is impossible" Steve said. Whoa, I didn't know Natasha's last name was Barton" tony said looking amused. Well it is a surprise that you have not noticed my ring, and I only use my maiden name for S. .L.D" Natasha answered. And to answer Steve's question My great grand father created it" Thalia said. Where did Jay go" Director Fury asked. Seven eleven any one want anything" Thalia said. No were good. do you know when he will be back" Fury asked. Yeah exactly after I finish this sentence " Thalia says then Jay appears with two Slurpee's and about four donuts. Would you two care to sit down so we can get this meeting started. As you all know now we missed two people when we recruited you just a couple days ago so I know they are young but they are deadly so do not get them mad especially Thalia because she has the power to destroy the world and can kill someone in under two seconds by just thinking she is also four times as strong as the hulk, and yes Tony that does mean no nick names that might piss her off " Fury said. Well I guess that is all you need to know so this meeting is over and you may leave. They all walked out of the S.H.I.E.L.D building and headed toward there cars.

The eight arrived at the tower five minutes later where Pepper greeted them. Hey guys who's this "

Pepper asked. Pepper. This is Thalia and Jay they are the new addition to the Avengers. Thank the lord I was prepared for new Avengers so you two Already have your own apartments" Pepper said then handed them a key card to get into the tower. Thank you what floor am I on?" Thalia asked. Twenty third" Pepper answered. Thanks and nice to meet you" Thalia said before Teleporting to her Floor. Did she just.." Pepper said. Yes she did" Jay said. Is there anything else she does that I need to know about " Pepper said as every one turned to Jay. She is also a Telepath, Shape shifter, Teleporter, and more because that is just mainly what she does oh yeah she is also four times as strong as the hulk and her eyes glow when she is mad so don't get her mad because she will go into total rage mode. Jay said . Well I think I got it" Pepper said as Thalia's bags disappear. Why do you guys need a car when you can just Teleport anywhere?" Tony asked. Well we kind of want to blend in and not draw much attention to our self's" Jay answered. Jay your apartment is on the twenty second floor" Pepper said. Thanks" Jay said before Teleporting up to his apartment.

Wow why would there parents let them be S.H.I.E.L.D agents" Tony said. Um Tony there parents are dead" Natasha said. How do you know" Tony asked. Tony we were friends with Jay and Thalia's Parents the before night there third birthday Thalia her mom and Jay's mom got kidnapped so Thalia's dad and Jay's dad went to go save them and Thalia only came back and that was the last time she ever used or held a gun as well" Natasha said. Why were they kidnapped?" Bruce asked. The serum" Clint answered. How did they kill her parents" Tony asked. Well they stabbed her mom about 30 times in the neck right in front of her and shot her dad was shot 6o times and they did the same to Jay's parents" Natasha said. What happened to the killers?" Pepper said. Thalia got so mad she killed them with her hands and if you don't believe me watch this" Natasha said as she thru the flash drive to Pepper then walking away. Who ordered a thousand gold bars" Tony said. Yes my pocket money is here" Thalia said. OK I thought I was rich But I was wrong" Tony said.


End file.
